monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Status Effect Idea Forum
Hiya! This is the status effect idea forum. Not to be confused with the OP status effect idea forums (OP Status Effect Idea Forum). Basically, its just like the monster improvements except you’re making status effects that could be implemented into the game. However, this forum is not to have insanely strong status effects. For that, go to the OP stays effect idea forum. Here, you create status effects that could be reasonably ok in the current meta. Here are the rules: # What you can create: * Status effects that can be DoTs. * Protection status effects * Negative (but not OP) status effects. 2. How strong it can be: * DoTs can’t surpass ”deleting” over 20% life on the first turn. * Status effects can’t have overly game changing effects like blocking trait from coming back after being trait disabled. They can be game changing though. * Just a side note: Any too strong status effects will be purged and taken into the OP status effect idea forum. Have fun! -This is Pro Master666 Book Shields (Blubenie) Blocks all damage from every monsters except for the monsters in the correct book. Example: Dracophobic Shield: Blocks all monsters' damage except Dragon monsters Debilitation (Mythical) Deals damage equal to 5% total life and reduces all stamina gained by 25%. Stamina Block (Mythical) Monster cannot gain stamina. (1 turn). All sources of stamina gain are blocked. This includes Stamina Regeneration, recharge, relics, and stamina restoration moves. Retaliation (Mythical) Description: Gains an extra turn if attacked. (1 turn). Kind of like skill mirror, in the sense that while you’re not technically denied, it’s best to not attack this monster unless you’re prepared to face the retribution. You can still use control effects to negate the extra turn, or PER to prevent it entirely. Does not trigger anticipation. Negative effects protection(Pro Master666) Description: Protects negative status effects except the protection itself. in-depth description: It is the exact opposite to PEP(positive effects protection). It protects all negative status effects from being NER except for this protection itself. It is a very good status effect but NER can be done twice so much nowadays by 2 monsters. Warm-Ups Activated (Shadow) Description: This skill does what you would think it does, and disables the use of all skills that would have warm-ups in live duels for 1 turn. This includes aoe control effects, extra turns, and moves with mega control effects. After 1 turn, these moves are free to be used again. Parasite (Shadow) Description: This effect is a torture that does 10% of the monster’s life in dark damage each turn. In addition to this, it removes 10% stamina from the monster it is on and also gives 10% stamina to each of the monsters on the enemy team. Corrosion (HeroFlavor) Description: Deals low Nature damage (10% of total life) and reverses healing effects. Decay Description: Deal low Special dmg each turn (-10% of total life), Reduce 25% Damage and Precision. Chilled Description: Remove 25% of total stamina each turn, reduce speed by 25%. MegaDaze Description: Reduce 75% Damage and Precision. Immobilized Description: Basicly Time Stop but bypass Control Immunity. Reverse Charging Description: Basicly Reverse Healing but for Stamina Regen and every time the monster recharge, it's stamina reduces instead.Category:Idea Forums